1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus and a medium transport apparatus.
2. Related Art
As an exemplary liquid ejecting apparatus, an ink jet printer provided with a head that ejects ink (a liquid) at a medium, such as a paper sheet, and a transport mechanism that transports the medium is proposed. As an exemplary transport mechanism, a mechanism in which a medium is pulled by a transport roller pair that is rotated while pinching the medium is proposed. A first roller of the transport roller pair is pressed against a second roller by an elastic member, such as a spring. In such a mechanism, however, since the ink is not fixed to the medium immediately after printing, an image will be degraded when the medium is pinched by a long transport roller pair. Then, a transport mechanism in which both end portions in a width direction of a medium are pinched and pulled by a long roller and a pair of short rollers that are pressed against the long roller via the medium has been proposed (see JP-A-2-293172).